Here's To Never Growing Up
by CrazyGirlPotterica
Summary: La historia no tiene nada que ver con el titulo, si quieren saber de que trata entren y averiguenlo


**_Capitulo 1:1 semana para que se acaben las clases [Primera Parte]_**

Limpiar Texto

**Capítulos**

**Capitulo 1:1 semana para que se acaben las clases [Primera Parte]**

Capitulo 1:1 semana para que se acaben las clases [Segunda Parte]

Capitulo 2: Vacaciones

**EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO**  
Comenta este capítulo

Instituto de Futuros Famosos Internacional

POV Rose:

Una semana y terminó mi sexto año en el Instituto de Futuros Famosos Internacionales. Varios se preguntaran porque no estudió en Hogwarts con mis demás primos, bueno pues a mí me llego una carta para Hogwarts y el Instituto FFI, me puse a indagar que enseñaban en ese instituto y me encontré que decía que solo les llegaban cartas a las personas que tengan algún talento y sean bruj s les llega una carta del instituto, pero no fui la única de la familia que recibió la carta, cuatro años después de que me llegara la carta a mí le llego la carta a **Lily**y ella también se quiso venir a estudiar aquí, la única diferencia entre ella y yo es que ella si va a visitar a la familia, mientras yo me voy de vacaciones con mi mejor amigo: **Kyle **el es un rubio muy guapo tiene la misma edad que yo y tenemos los mismos gustos y también los mismos talentos. En estos momentos estoy a punto de llegar al auditorio donde nos acaba de citar la directora. Cuando llegue me fui a sentar a lado de **Kyle**porque** Lily** estaba en la sección de alumnos de tercer año.

Buenos Días Alumnos- Dijo la Directora pero Kyle y yo como le tenemos mucha confianza le decimos por su nombre: **Tania**

Buenos Días- Contestamos todos.

Bueno, en esta ocasión los eh citado a casi todos para avisarles que el próximo año se va a llevar a cabo un torneo el torneo se llama: '**El Torneo de los cuatro Magos'**-Dijo**Tania**

Se empezó a escuchar murmullos por parte de todos los alumnos.

Guarden Silencio- Volvió a decir Tania- Bien prosigo, este torneo se trata más que nada de la convivencia entre colegios, los colegios que van a participar son: Beauxbotons, Durmstrang, Hogwarts y nuestro colegio, antes solo participaban Beauxbotons, Durmstrang y Hogwarts, por eso se llamaba el torneo de los tres magos, pero ahora que son cuatro escuelas se llama el torneo de los cuatro magos. En este torneo solamente pueden concursar las personas que tienen más de 17 años y tienen que estar en la escuela. Para que en la otra escuela que vamos a ir no los vean con cara de sorpresa cuando les digan cómo se elige se eligen por un cáliz que tiene un círculo alrededor de él para que solamente las personas que tengan 17 años o más puedan pasar para poner su nombre, aquí en esta escuela hemos tomado la decisión de elegir antes a nuestros dos seleccionados para que únicamente ellos 2 puedan poner su nombre en el cáliz, si alguien de esta escuela que no sean los dos que elegimos pone su nombre en el cáliz serán expulsados. Hemos hablado por mucho tiempo los profesores y yo y tomamos la decisión de que los únicos que puedan poner el nombre en el cáliz sean: Kyle Caine y Rose Weasley porque ellos el próximo año van a tener 17 años y son de los más adecuados para ser el mago que haga que quedemos como héroes. ¿Kyle, Rose, pueden subir?- Termino de decir Tania

Kyle y yo obedecimos y subimos al escenario.

Bien chicos, ¿Cómo se sienten?- Nos preguntó.

Pues, yo me siento muy emocionada por tener esta oportunidad- me apresure a decir

Yo me siento muy afortunado por esto- dijo Kyle.

Solamente van a poder ir los de sexto año, que el próximo año serán de séptimo. Bueno eso es todo ya se pueden retirar.- Termino por decir Tania.

Todos empezaron a salir y nos empezaron a felicitar a Kyle y a mí, algunas chicas coqueteaban con Kyle, y conmigo la mayoría de los chicos coqueteaba conmigo, terminamos de salir del auditorio y me di cuenta que había una cabellera roja casi como la mía pero sin parte del cabello pintado de rosa que venía corriendo en dirección hacia nosotros.

¡Chicos! Felicidades, lástima que no voy a poder ir con ustedes - Dijo Lily

¿Quién dijo que no?- Le preguntó Kyle

¿No oíste a la directora? solamente las personas de séptimo año podrán ir- Dijo tristemente Lily

¿Pero qué pasaría si tuvieras a una prima que se llevara muy bien con la directora y la convenza de que cierta pelirroja de tercer año próximamente cuarto venga con nosotros? -Pregunte yo.

¿Enserio harías eso?- Me pregunto muy animada

Claro- Le dije

Ahhhhhh- Lily empezó a gritar, hasta que Kyle le puso una mano en su boca para que se callara.

Bueno, ya vete a tu clase de actuación- Le dijo Kyle

Ustedes también deberían irse a su clase de Baile- Nos dijo

Nuestro Profesor nos ama- Le dijimos Kyle y yo al mismo tiempo

Bueno, hasta luego, ¿más de rato puedo pasar por sus habitación?- Nos preguntó

Si, vamos a estar en mi habitación- Le dije

La semana paso volando, y sin darme cuenta ya había terminado mi sexto año, las vacaciones como siempre las paso en casa de Kyle, ya que sus papas siempre están de viaje y no le gusta estar solo en casa.

¿Rose, no vas a venir a la Madriguera, otra vez? - Me preguntó Lily tristemente

No, Lilu, no voy a ir otra vez, voy a ir a casa de Kyle- Le dije

¿No quieres venir Lily?- Preguntó Kyle

No creo que me dejen- Le dijo

Bueno, para la próxima- Le dijo Kyle

Rose, les dijiste a mis tíos ¿que no vas a ir?- Me preguntó Lily

Si Lily, les dije que no vinieran por mí- Le volví a decir

Como el viaje en tren es muy cansado Kyle terminó dormido en mis piernas, cualquier persona que no supiera que somos mejores amigos diría que somos novios pero no los somos, Lily termino también por dormirse pero ella estaba del otro lado del compartimiento dormida en un tren como el de nuestra escuela es muy diferente al de todas las demás escuelas, este tren, tiene como 100 compartimientos y cada uno de ellos está equipado con clima y calefacción, también incluye 3 sofás muy cómodos, dos de esos sofás son para 3 o más personas y el otro es para una sola, tienen una mesita en el centro de los 3 sofás donde puedes poner cualquier tipo de alimento sacado del mini-bar, una televisión de plasma, y al final del tren hay una biblioteca donde puedes conservar cualquier libro, yo había ido por el tercer libro de la trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre, trilogía que por cierto amo. Estaba a punto de terminar el libro solo me faltaban como 20 páginas y el tren se detuvo y mediante altavoces nos dijeron que ya nos podíamos bajar del tren, así que desperté a los dos bellos durmientes.

Hey, bellos durmientes ya levántense que ya llegamos.-Les dije

Hola ¿ya llegamos?- preguntó una adormilada Lily

Sí, Lily ya llegamos- Le dije

Bueno, ya hay que bajarnos del tren para poder irnos.- Dijo Kyle que se acababa de despertar

Bajamos del tren y antes de que llegaran mis padrinos {Harry y Ginny}/ Papás de Lily, Kyle y yo nos transportamos a la casa de Kyle. Cuanto me encanta la casa de Kyle, es muy grande y tiene piscina.

¡Estas vacaciones se van a poner bien divertidas!- Gritamos Kyle y yo, era tan típico de nosotros gritar eso.

Bueno, Hola aquí vengo con otro fic mío, creo que lo hice muy grande pero este solamente va a ser la primera parte de un capitulo, esta primera parte está narrada por Rose, la segunda parte será narrada por alguien más si tienen alguna duda déjenla abajo, también díganme si se les parece que haga así de largo los capítulos o un poco más cortos, próximamente van a salir más personajes. El Instituto de Futuros Famosos Internacionales es un internado y es inventado por mí. ¿Qué más? Ammmm, creo que es todo, más de rato subo la segunda parte del capítulo narrada por otra persona {no voy a decir nombres}-


End file.
